Late night talk
by Kolorowe Skarpety
Summary: Country/human relationship and why it hurts - the saga.


Because human/country relationship hurts. Skarpeta here, in English this time. Enjoy \o/

* * *

"Taurys..?"

Alarm clock on the nightstand showed quite late, nocturnal already hour. Feliks couldn't sleep again, probably because of drinking too much coffee before going to bed. Next time he definitely won't ignore his boyfriend's advice and cut down on caffeine in general when in need of rest. The other man didn't respond, deeply asleep; and for that reason Feliks felt a little guilty about waking him up in the middle of night. When he was absolutely certain that whisper didn't work, he started wriggling slightly. Taurys usually held him tightly, close to his body, being this big spoon, as if closing him in a small, safe cage, saving him from cruel world. And he knew how ruthless it can be. Wars, famines, genocides, betrayal, exiles. He's been through this all. He was a personification of the Lithuanian nation. Taurys Laurinaitis.

"Yes, Feliks?"

He answered eventually, it was not too long time ago when the arms of Morpheus wrapped around him, taking him to the land of dream. At least he's not all too sleepy and frothing with hate, like the Pole liked to joke sometimes when seeing him woken up out of the blue. He'd get grumpy at those comments, but one quick kiss on forehead accompanied by muffled giggle would soothe his pain his pride was temporarily in and together with short sigh forgive his lover everything. He reminded him of someone. Someone really important from his past. Taurys couldn't tell whom, however.

"... you know I'm going to die before you, right? And that it might happen anytime?"

Feliks' voice was shaky, but a smile never left his mouth. Bittersweet smile, the one he wore when he realized who is his partner he'd imagined his entire further life with. Because he loved Taurys, more than he probably planned to. Whether it was wrong or right, he didn't care. He couldn't care less even about his gender - technically, he didn't fall for whatever Taurys had in pants, but for him himself. Realizing that his boyfriend will never die permanently, that he might attend his funeral, that he will mourn his death one day- at first it was just too much to bear for human mind. They had a little breakdown. Whilst the Lithuanian thought it'll be the end of them, the Pole approached him one day with this shit eating grin he'd usually flash at him and murmur some reassuring words he'll never forget, no matter how long it'll be given to him to live. How did he even deal with it and decide to stay?

"... Feliks ..." It always hurt to talk about it. "Yes, I know. And I hope you know that you can leave anytime, you're still young, don't waste your time with- something like me. You can go, get married, have children, I'd still visit you every once in a while. What are you? Twenty-something? I feel like your sugar daddy."

"Don't call yourself a thing, Taurys. You're a man, human being. You're the most handsome, lovely and charming man I've ever had the honor to be with, call mine. And Taurys, please. We look like coevals. With time it'd be me who's your sugar daddy, if anything."

Lithuania shifted a bit, hiding his face in Feliks' fair hair. It was nice, yet embarrassing. The blond man chuckled and continued his speech.

"I should feel special, something in me has made you pick me as the one you love. And- thank you for that. At least I'll live through my life knowing I wasn't just an ordinary man, you know? Besides, I don't know if I'll find a woman who'd love me the way I am. You did."

"But-"

"No buts. And when I die, please don't be sad, okay? I want to be a good memory in your life, not a thorn in your heart. Just remember me. Don't forget about me and I'll live forever. Find yourself another guy, or a girl, and be happy again. You deserve it. I'll be looking at you from Heaven. Or wherever I'll go to after death."

"Feliks, don't cry-"

"I'm not crying, silly. It's just an eyelash in my eye! You better stop crying, I feel it!"

"...you're the one who's silly, lenke. Maybe that's why I love you so much. Now sleep, you'll be exhausted tomorrow..." Taurys left a delicate kiss on the Pole's neck, then earlobe. "...and thank you."


End file.
